More Than Friends
by SpringoftheEast
Summary: Yukimura and Mitsunari all alone...What to do, what to do?


I am a really poor writer and none of my stories has a serious plot, so have mercy XD

**WARNING**: Yaoi, lemon.

**DISCLAIMER**: Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura Sanada (C) KOEI

**/ This is my first story about Koei warriors. As I said before, I am a poor writer, so there is no general plot, the place is not mentioned (somewhere at Mitsunari's) and I'm always prepared for the worst so bash me if you want to ^^ /**

* * *

**MORE THAN FRIENDS**

* * *

Yukimura , taking off the heaviest pieces of his armor, observed Mitsunari lying on the mattress. Obviously, absorbed by a book again. However, Mitsunari's face had a very rare expression. His eyes sparkled. The book had to be very interesting, but Yukimura sure knew the things much more interesting than that. And much more pleasant, too...  
Having licked his lips, Yukimura made his way to Mitsunari, who seemed to be locked away in his own world with his book. Yukimura giggled and quickly tore the book out of Mitsunari's hand.  
"Give it back!", Mitsunari groaned. "It's the best chapter!".  
"No way, my friend", Yukimura smiled. "When you're with me, books aren't your interest".  
Mitsunari tried to get his book, but his friend was holding it too tightly, A typical irritation appeared on his face when Yukimura hid the book behind himself; however, that time Mitsunari wanted to be kind.  
"Yukimura, please...", Mitsunari said, putting his hand out in order to receive his book."Can't you just give it back?"  
Yukimura frowned, but soon smiled and licked his lips again. "Actually, Mitsunari...", he replied. "...There is something you can do to get your book back..."  
"What's that?", Mitsunari asked, tired of his friend's game. He looked at him, annoyed beyond bearing, because he wanted so badly to find out what was going to happen next in that lovely novel.  
"Mitsunari?...", Yukimura asked in a low voice.  
"What, Yukimura?"  
"Give me a kiss"  
That was more than Mitsunari could ever have imagined. He glanced at Yukimura, neither outraged, nor satisfied with the answer. A kiss? What the hell did Yukimura think!? Then, the thoughts about extremely interesting chapter came to his mind again, and he decided to do what Yukimura wanted. He gave his friend a quick kiss on cheek, absolutely sure it would bring his book back to him. But, the same time he kissed, Yuki surprised him again.  
"Not like that, Mitsunari...", Yukimura whispered.  
"Wha...What did you say?"  
Mitsunari stared at Yukimura helplessly with open mouth, that time outraged and embarrassed. But actually, he could have guessed what Yukimura meant by a kiss. Mitsunari shivered, thinking of kissing his best friend. Man kissing a man? No, that can't be. He fought his own mind which seemed to force him to get the book and his own fear which stopped him from giving Yukimura a kiss. But the ultimate thrill came when Yukimura looked into Mitsunari's eyes and the latter felt so strange that almost excited...  
Finally, Mitsunari could not stand the tension and his lips met Yukimura's in a short kiss. Very soon their lips parted, leaving both dazed.  
"The book...", Mitsunari moaned, red all over.  
"Here you are", Yukimura replied and gave the book back.  
Mitsunari smiled softly, still looking into Yukimura's eyes. "Yukimura, please, don't do it again"  
"But it felt good, right?"  
Once again, Yukimura made his friend embarrassed. Mitsunari blushed, in spite of being red already. He would be dishonest with himself if he said he wasn't excited.  
"It felt very good, indeed", Mitsunari whispered.  
"In that case...", Yukimura lifted Mitsunari's chin. " In that case, you don't need that fucking book"  
Mitsunari wanted to react, but it was too late. Yukimura threw the book aside and started to kiss him without any shame, pushing him to the mattress. Mitsunari tried to resist him at first, but he soon understood he couldn't oppose him anymore. Yet his lips were shut, not letting the kiss get deeper. Yukimura kissed and licked them, a little irritated, until Mitsunari let him enter his mouth and explore it; meanwhile his hand made its own way all over his lover's body and, having unbuttoned the shirt, stroked the smooth chest. Mitsunari could hardly make a sound, his heart was beating like a drum when Yukimura spread the kisses down his cleavage and rubbed his nipples, sucked them until they got hard.  
"Yukimura..ahh...stop it...", Mitsunari panted, secretly wanting his lover not to stop the caress at all.  
"Then what about this?"  
Yukimura moved upwards and kissed Mitsunari's neck, gently nibbled from time to time...then Mitsunari moaned, feeling a hot breath against his cheek.  
"Mitsunari, you cute redhead", Yukimura whispered straight to his ear and removed rest of his clothes. 'Cute redhead' seemed to be in an absolute shock, or rather felt ashamed of being naked in another man's presence. He desperately hid his most secret places under his hands, yet Yukimura's hand accessed them anyway, causing an immediate reaction.  
"Yukimura, don't go further", Mitsunari squealed, feeling himself getting hard. "I can't stand it!"  
"I've already gone too far", Yukimura replied and quickly undressed himself. Things happened in a kind of trance, but he did not make any haste and let his cute redhead get accustomed to the brand new situation, kissing him deeply for a longer while. However, that place between Yukimura's legs forced him to do something spicy...  
He spread Mitsunari's legs and the kisses made their way up the inner side of the thigh. Mitsunari had no doubts about Yukimura's intentions, but was not able to protest, feeling warm lips closer and closer to that special spot, then...  
He moaned in pleasure when a hand moved over all his length and made him even harder than before. He stared down at Yukimura, and he really chose a perfect moment...Just when he glanced at him, Yukimura kissed him there. He struggled his groan as it was the hottest thing he had seen in his life. Lust grew incredibly and he could hardly look at it all. Yukimura teased him slowly, from the base to the exposed head, to finally hold him inside his mouth. Mitsunari threw his head back in delight and rapidly closed his eyes as the pressure got too high, causing him a short but strong headache. Yukimura was pleased with Mitsunari's reaction and went on; licked the tip, sucked sensuously, then used his hand again, and his lover got used to that rhythm. Mitsunari panted softly with an unbelievably nice, warm feeling sending him over the moon, and he was about to get to the point with no return, when Yukimura's moves stopped. Yet it was not the end of the foreplay. Yukimura got on top and so their erections brushed each other, hard, wet and ready for what was to come. The atmosphere affected them both and the need to get together got truly fervent. Yukimura's needing thing brushed Mitsunari's opening and their hearts skipped a beat, the tension was too strong to be overcome and Yukimura pushed slowly, all the way in. Mitsunari took a deep breath.  
He closed his eyes and squealed softly as he clenched painfully tight, yet didn't stop Yukimura from going further. It felt rough indeed, however, it didn't take much time until he found himself unusually aroused. His eyelids slowly rose and he saw Yukimura's face warped in pleasure.  
Yukimura waited a while, then retreated, almost pulling it out, and pushed back in, so his lover got used to it; when they calmed down a little, Yukimura lifted up Mitsunari's thigh and started to be serious about the whole thing. He retreated once again just to shove stronger, almost made Mitsunari cry of pleasure, and gazed at his cute redhead..  
"Feeling good?", Yukimura asked softly.  
"You fool, don't even ask me!..."  
Mitsunari finally sounded like himself (and at least Yukimura had a proof of his consciousness), but never before had he said anything in such a sweet manner and a smile on his face. Feeling no shame anymore, he searched for Yukimura's lips, their dried mouths got together again in a soothing wet kiss and Yukimura pushed gently. Oh, how wonderful it felt, both the delight piercing Mitsunari and his warmth enveloping Yukimura.  
Yukimura played it so nice, both his moves down there and his hand's over Mitsunari's member were slow and gentle. yet so sensual that almost were driving his lover insane. He teased him like that for quite a long time, and Mitsunari got humble and fully relaxed. Yet Yukimura knew he wouldn't hold on much longer, and wanted to send both himself and Mitsunari over the moon.  
Thrusts gained a steady, sensuous intensity and made Mitsunari's heated body waver. He threw his arms round Yukimura's neck and found himself yearning for that pleasure. Just as he secretly wanted, the pace increased, and each thrust was bringing him closer and closer to the special moment. It was hard for Yukimura to wait for Mitsunari, yet he tried to maintain his patience, and shoved repeatedly...until he hit the spot that literally made Mitsunari see the stars. First, Mitsunari...and in a while Yukimura squealed as they came together so blissfully that they thought that unwordly delight would kill them.  
Yukimura rested his head on his lover's chest, absolutely strengthless. All they just did...wasn't it too sweet to happen? Mitsunari gasped, still heated, yet satisfied. He stroked Yukimura's hair and deep inside, he had never felt so happy.  
They cooled down in a sweet silence and having regained the steady breaths, they parted. Yukimura lay down beside his lover. He saw drops of sweat rolling down Mitsunari's pale body. Redhead slowly opened his eyes as he felt a cool breeze; Yukimura was fanning him.  
"Damn you, Yukimura"  
"Mitsunari, seems like you are yourself again!"  
"Are you blind? I've been myself all the time!"  
"Well...", Yukimura smirked."Well, I thought you would rather bash me than let me...you know"  
"It is not a matter of letting you do anything...", Mitsunari sighed. "That was meant to happen"  
Yukimura stared at breathless Mitsunari, whose face gained a sad expression, and he got a little worried that he might had hurt him. Maybe he felt remorse or guilt since none of them was into men and what they had just done was kinda forbidden.  
"Mitsunari, what's the matter? Have I hurt you?", Yukimura stroked his lover's cheek.  
"No, I just...I'm just wondering what we're gonna do..."  
"Regret?"  
"Not that I regret, but...remember what you once said about our friendship?"  
"That it is our friendship what I now live for?..."  
"Exactly, Yukimura. So if I lose you...or if you lose me...How will each of us live on?"  
Yukimura's heart clenched. He was so glad to hear that Mitsunari had feelings for him, too. Although none of them thought they would ever dare to go that far...  
Anyway, Yukimura was moved to the core. "Don't worry, Mitsunari. You hold a special place in my heart"  
Having heard those words, Mitsunari smiled slightly, yet sadness on his face didn't really vanish.  
"What troubles you?", Yukimura asked him softly.  
"I'm sorry for being so cold and harsh at times..."  
"You know..", Yukimura frowned slightly."Sometimes I wanted to take your tessen and smack you for being so pompous, but that's the Mitsunari I love", he added with a smile.  
That time, Mitsunari was truly moved and didn't say a single word. Yukimura shook his shoulder. Redhead stared at him deeply and all of a sudden blew him a kiss. World stopped for a moment as they tasted each other's lips with unchanging passion. The kiss deepened and deepened and both found themselves getting aroused, again, then they rolled and Mitsunari got on top. He finally dared to have a look at Yukimura's luscious, tanned body and touch it unashamedly. It was such an opposite of pale Mitsunari, whose skin hardly gained a healthy color.  
Mitsunari stared at his friend, amazed, and suddenly got off him and went through the room. He soon brought some clean cloths and water and, having sat down, started to clean himself.  
"So quickly? Don't you wanna get some more?", Yukimura asked him.  
Mitsunari smirked and continued cleaning himself, so Yukimura leaned back, a little irritated, and tried to calm the excitement down since the other man didn't want a second time. Then, a cold touch down there made his body waver.  
Mitsunari gently moved the wet cloth over Yukimura's manhood, from the base to the tip. It kinda soothed his still needing thing and the irritation disappeared. Yet he soon felt not a chill, wet cloth, but Mitsunari's warm hand over his length.  
"I thought you didn't want a second time...", Yukimura panted.  
"Sure I do, it would be unfair", Mitsunari replied and kept on rubbing, driving his friend insane. "I would never let such a perfect opportunity slip away"  
Yukimura purred, his spear was already prepared for some action. And he was glad to see Mitsunari so vulnerable and flushed.  
"Definitely more educational than those lame books of yours, ain't it?", Yukimura smirked, expecting Mitsunari to get indignant. And his wish had been granted.  
"Fuck you", Mitsunari whispered.  
Yukimura chuckled, amused and satisifed with his successful attempt to make Mitsunari nervous. "Pompous as always!"  
"Pompous?", Mitsunari smirked. "We'll see how your mind changes once I have finished THIS"  
Yukimura only managed to see red hair disappear, and his eyes widened when a pair of lips brushed his member. He was truly taken aback with that and thought it had been so shameless of Mitsunari, and his cheeks flushed when he realized he had done the same to his lover before.  
Once again, that vibrating pleasure deep inside. Yukimura threw his head back, delighted, and stroked Mitsunari's red hair. The latter knew what to do, and started to suck promptly.  
"Stop, Mitsunari, I'm gonna..", Yukimura moaned as the pleasure was about to take over.  
Mitsunari sucked just a little more, almost making his lover come, and stopped. Yukimura's chest rose and fell heavily, he had never been so hard. He lay down, trying to tranquilize himself, and saw a gleam in his friend's eyes. Mitsunari had seriously changed in those matters.  
"Yukimura, I haven't finished yet"  
"Finish it, then", Yukimura said smilingly and lay down on his stomach.  
Redhead did not hesitate, Yuki was way too tempting. And way too hard to be kept waiting. Mitsunari did not waste time on caresses, but neither did he leave him unprepared. He stroked Yukimura's butt (and that was one really luscious butt) and guided his member down the slit, until he brushed that place. Yukimura shuddered in impatience, feeling that wet thing against his opening. Really, did the other one have to hold on that long? Mitsunari felt that tension and rewarded Yukimura's patience, inching inside him sensously.  
He caused him some pain at first, and pressed a soothing kiss to Yuki's shoulder. The latter was astonished with previously unknown gentle side of his friend. Yet suddenly, Mitsunari retreated from him.  
"That makes no sense"  
"Not that again", Yukimura turned around, and the serious look of his eyes pierced Mitsunari's.  
He thought he would receive a rude retort. Yet he realized just how wrong he was when Mitsunari looked at him softly and stroked his needing thing. Yukimura turned his head aside, that was way too erotic to watch since he had been on the edge all that time. He had no choice but to lie down and let the other one do whatever he liked. Mitsunari leaned over him and pushed just the tip inside, still uncertain. Yukimura really couldn't wait any longer and tightened up firmly, eventually leading Mitsunari to go further.  
"Why must you insist on being so hard to convince?", Yukimura muttered.  
Mitsunari replied with a sarcastic smile. Lovely had it felt to drive Yuki crazy.  
"What are you smiling at !?"  
"Because you look really funny as the bottom", Mitsunari grinned.  
Yukimura rolled his eyes and grinned back to him, then threw his arms round redhead's neck, and so the things got serious.  
Mitsunari's moves were a little clumsy at first as he searched for that special spot inside his lover. Yuki already was hardly conscious from pleasure, and when redhead finally hit the right place, he squealed and clenched tight. He gripped the sheets tightly when thrusts got even faster and craved for the relief to come at last. Mitsunari wanted to set him free and squeezed Yukimura's member, moved his hand over it, and he soon watched the white pleasure fall over his hand and his lover's belly. Meanwhile, he himself was about to reach the climax, and shoved repeatedly, until he came inside delightfully and lay down beside Yukimura, absolutely wiped out.  
Once Yuki had recovered, he cleaned both himself and Mitsunari. He couldn't help smiling all that time.  
"You fool, what are you smiling at?", Mitsunari smirked.  
"You are good at that, fool", Yukimura smirked back. "I guess I should pay you visits definitely more often"  
"Sanada, you never cease to amaze me"  
Redhead then pulled him close to himself and they kissed for a while before they fell asleep in numbing warmth of each other.

*******************  
First rays of the morning sun woke Mitsunari up and brought him back to the reality at the same time. He saw naked Yukimura next to himself and realized just what they had done the previous night. "Bad Mitsunari, Yukimura is your FRIEND!", something shouted inside his head. No, Yukimura was no longer just a friend of his. He glanced at Yuki and his heart clenched as he looked so sweet, and his own body took him aback with a sudden desire to repeat everything that had happened between the two of them.  
He pressed a kiss to Yukimura's lips and put him out of the dream.  
"Good morning"  
Yukimura looked at him through half-lidded eyes.  
"Is it already morning?", he muttered, then his eyed widened like something brought him back to earth. 'I gotta go!"  
"You do?", Mitsunari frowned, disappointed.  
Yukimura sat up and looked around, searching for his clothes, and was about to stand up when Mitsunari jumped on him.  
"I won't let you go", redhead showed a sarcastic smile. "Not now"  
"But lord Shingen gave me some orders, I gotta go immediately"  
Mitsunari, however, didn't get off him. Yukimura looked into his eyes and chuckled.  
"What the hell?", Mitsunari frowned again.  
"Nothing..", Yukimura licked his lips. "I knew that would make you want to do it again!"  
With these words, he kissed Mitsunari's rosy lips and they lay down, ready to start a new day with pleasure.

xxxTHE ENDxxx

*****THANKS FOR READING (OR VIEWING AT LEAST!) *****


End file.
